The present invention relates to a toy construction kit with an angled connection for struts formed as angled profiled members.
Struts which are formed as angled profiled members are known in the art. The lateral faces which form the arms of the angled profiled member are provided with a plurality of apertures. The locking pegs of an adjoining component or an adjoining strut extending at right angles can be inserted and locked in the apertures. The angled profiled members have only two lateral faces, and therefore it is not easily possible to attach adjoining construction elements on all their sides. More particularly, no additional angled profiled members with end face attachment areas can be attached in a star-shaped configuration to an angled profiled member with the use of the conventional connecting elements.